This invention pertains to an adjustable band for a cap, for example, a baseball or tennis cap and more particularly, to a molded plastic cap buckle and adjustment strap for adjusting the circumference of the cap to the head of the user.
There are presently two basic types of head band adjustment mechanisms in use. One type includes an elongated strap made of leather, imitation leather or plastic having a row of longitudinally aligned openings therethrough affixed at one end, e.g., by a rivet to a cap and having a free end. A metal retainer or buckle secured to the cap, e.g., by a rivet, includes a pivoted pin adapted to engage in one of the openings in the strap for holding the strap in adjusted position. Riveting is an alien operation to most cap manufacturers, who basically perform cutting and sewing. Further, riveting is slow and costly. The other type of head band adjustment mechanism for a cap includes a plastic strap sewn at one end to the cap and having a portion with a line of projections extending from one side thereof and a second plastic strap secured at one end to the cap, e.g., by sewing, and having a line of openings therethrough. The circumference of the head band is adjusted by positioning the projections on one strap in selected openings in the other strap.
The use of a rivet to secure parts of the adjustment mechanism to the cap is labor intensive and expensive. The use of molded plastic is less expensive than the use of a two-piece metal buckle, however, until now, no plastic buckle with adequate strength, adjustability and durability has been developed. Adjustment of the known plastic adjustment mechanism described above requires considerable manual dexterity and may be difficult for some persons. Neither of the known head band adjustment mechanisms will permit one way longitudinal movement of the assembled parts relative to one another to provide for simple adjustment of the head band circumference.
An object of the present invention is to provide an improved adjustment mechanism for a head band of a cap wherein disadvantages and deficiencies of known constructions are obviated.
Another object of this invention is to provide a molded plastic cap buckle and adjustment strap for a head band of a cap that are relatively simple in construction and easy to use so as to provide for one-way adjustment of the head band so that the buckle and strap can be tightened but will not loosen.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a molded plastic cap buckle adapted to be detachably engaged to a molded plastic strap, the buckle and strap being connected so as to permit circumference reducing adjustment of the head band when the buckle and strap are connected.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a unique molded plastic buckle for an adjustment mechanism for caps that is far less costly than a metal buckle and can be readily sewn into a cap.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a one-piece molded plastic buckle for an adjustment mechanism that has a right angle opening along a long hinge line, providing a strong, durable, yet readily adjustable buckle. Other objects and advantages of the present invention will be made more apparent hereinafter.